The present patent relates to some improvements in the structure of dartboards.
Currently, electronic dartboards are known which are formed by a plurality of sectors of a suitable triangular shape, each defining a box of which the rear portion is uncovered and the covered front base has a plurality of through-holes which connect the exterior of the box with its interior.
In their edges defining the mouth of the chamber, these sectors have perpendicular projections which, when the sector moves backwards owing to the force of the impact upon being struck by the tip of the dart thrown by the player, actuate rigid push-buttons which press against corresponding contact points of a facing rear electric contact plate.
In addition to the elements referred to, this sandwiched connector has an opaque, resilient, preferably elastomeric, laminar pad for absorbing the shock of the impact of the sharp tip of the dart to prevent it from striking the rigid printed electrical-contact board and destroying it.
The playing area described is disposed against the vertical panel of the games machine and the panel has windows for showing writing and numerals relating to various different situations which arise during the development of the game selected by the player, up to its final result.
Changes take place in the content of these written and/or numerical notices, which are situated on the support panel of the board and thus outside the area which receives the darts thrown by the players, as they appear in the windows, their appearance being arranged by the logic board (1) of the electronic dartboard by means of the monitoring circuit (2) for controlling the situation of the displays, to which it sends corresponding signals.
The writing which appears in the windows in the top part of the support of the dartboard and outside its playing area during the development of the game is difficult for the players to read and interpret because of the distance between the point at which the dart is released by the player and the board.
This causes errors of interpretation and consequently has an adverse effect on the development of the game.
The closure of the electrical circuit therefore occurs when the perpendicular, horizontal projection of the edge of the mouth of the chamber defined by each box strikes the "plot" of the contact board during the rearward movement of the box brought about by the force of the impact of the dart thrown by the player, the box moving rearwardly and the perpendicular projections striking the corresponding "plots" of the contact board with the mechanical action of an electrical switch, opening the electrical circuit.
Known dartboards physically constructed in this manner have to be illuminated from outside their playing areas so that the development of the game can be observed when these boards are placed in enclosed areas such as an inn, a games room, a hotel hall, etc. in which small useless spaces are usually utilized for the installation of these machines.
In some cases, as well as being narrow, these spaces are out of the way and badly lit. This obliges the manufacturers of dartboards, with or without T.V. screens, to provide lamps for illuminating the playing area of the board, outside the playing area and inside canopies projecting from supporting cabinets which are really narrow cupboards constituting the vertical support for the control console, for the playing area of the board, and for the forwardly-directed perpendicular canopy of the upper edge of the cabinet, and it is in this outer front portion of the canopy that the lamps for illuminating the playing area are situated, their illuminating rays reflecting from the shiny surface of the vertical support and annoying the player, giving rise to visual fatigue during the game.
The particular spatial arrangement of the canopy for the lights for illuminating the playing area of the board in the first place enables the light rays to be directed towards the playing area, thus achieving maximum illumination of this area.
Now, irrespective of the annoying reflection which may arise, this total illumination of the playing area is also enervating since it disturbs the nervous system of the player who has to suffer the constant effect of the external illumination whilst he is playing.
Clearly the provision of the cabinet for housing the lighting outside the playing area of the boards increases the cost of the product because the cost of the cabinet has to be included therein.
Moreover, it is necessary to take account of the generation of dazzling, annoying reflections when the light rays of the external lamps strike the front of the vertical panel with a shiny surface surrounding the playing area of the board, in which panel there is a plurality of windows in which illuminated written and numerical indications concerning the development of the game appear at respective moments, their appearance on the T.V. screen being arranged by the CPU.